Pokeboy Oneshots
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: This will make so little sense if you don;t understand Pokeboys. It will make some sense if you understand Pokegirls. Pokemon is not enough. M for lemon.


_Well, Pokeboys. Reversed version of Pokegirls. If you don't know ANYTHING aboiut either of them, don't bother reading it._

Disclaimer-Don't own pokemon, Pokegirls or pokeboys. Sad that.

Pokeboy Oneshots

Visator

"I'm here." called out the girl from the door.

She had long, blonde hair, blue eyes. Beautiful. She was seventeen today, and was about to become a tamer.

"Ah, Leanne." said the professor. "Come in."

She entered.

"Do you have a pokeboy for me?" asked the new Tamer.

"I do. I don't have any of the normal starters, and in fact this pokeboy is traditionally not considered very powerful. But it's higher level than most beginning 'boys. I have a Visator for you." explained the professor, passing her a pokeball. "And here's your pokedex, with a map installed and some information about Visators.. I hope your journey goes well!"

Leanne smiled, and walked outside, and onwards for her journey.

* * *

Night.

Earlier, Leanne had let her pokeboy out. He seemed to be a young boy with long white hair, only seven, wearing a dressing gown. His eyes were shut, and his voice in her head asked who she was.

"I'm Leanne, your tamer."  
"_Glad to meet you. Where are we going?_" he replied.  
"Well, I'm looking to go anywhere, as long as it's different. Wait, are you going to need taming before we go?"

The boy laughed.  
"_Don't worry about that._"

That had seemed odd to Leanne. Don't pokeboys need to be tamed to prove ownership?

Maybe she should look at the pokedex…

Oh well. In the morning.

She set out a sleeping bag for herself, and let the Visator out as well, setting one for him.

She had asked him his name, and he had asked her what she wanted to call him.

They had settled on Alin.

Leanne was quite tired now; she'd been walking for most of the day. She got into the sleeping bag without even bothering to undress.  
It didn't take long to get to sleep.

* * *

Leanne opened her eyes. It was odd; she felt completely awake now.  
She was lying on something soft… a bed. Hmm. That was odd, she distinctly remembered leaving on her journey.

"Hello Leanne." came a voice.

She looked towards the source of the voice.

It was a man, with long, white hair and amber eyes, wearing a long robe. He smiled.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she asked, confused.

"Don't you recognise me? I'm Alin." he said, grinning widely. "As for where you are… don't ask me, it's your mind that came up with most of this."

Leanne blinked.

"But… Alin's just a little Visator… and what do you mean I came up with this?"

Alin sighed.

"We Visators can enter dreams. I provided a nudge to the erotic, but the setting is yours. I see you like bondage."

"Ok… what do you mean I like bondage, I've never tried it!" said Leanne indignantly, trying to get up.

It was then that she noticed she was totally naked on top of the bed, and her arms and legs were tied to the corner of the bed, more chains winding around her body.

"Another interesting Visator fact." said Alin, walking towards the bed, dropping the robe. "We can take tamings in dreams."

He looked good, his cock totally erect, a good eight inches.

Leanne looked up, finally understanding. She smiled.

Alin stood at the end of the bed, leaning forward, caressing her cunt with his fingers, rubbing around it as she gasped.

He pushed two fingers in, the gasp changing to a moan, as he pushed deeper, and then pulled out again, leaning forwards and poking his tongue into her, swirling around inside her.

He stopped, stepping onto the bed, and closer to her face.

She lifted her head over his cock, opening her mouth over it, as he pushed in as far as he could, her tongue wrapping around it, teasing it with sensations of pleasure.

He stopped, stepping backwards, reaching out to cup her breasts, rubbing against them, soliciting another gasp of pleasure.

Then, suddenly, he plunged into her.

She screamed as he broke her hymen, then moaned in ecstasy as he thrust in and out, faster and faster, rubbing her breasts all along, as she struggled against his weight and the chains rubbing against her body.

Then, he came, liquid spurting into her, filling her.

He pulled out, Leanne arching her back to stay with him for as long as possible.

He held one hand under her back, holding her in mid air, and slid himself under her.

Then he pulled her down, his dick going straight into her ass.

She screamed again, a mixture of wonderful feelings coursing through her.

She came, her fluids dripping out, covering her legs, dripping onto Alin.

He stopped, kissed her, and then everything began to fade away.

* * *

It was morning.

Leanne looked around, seeing Alin awake, his eyes still shut but staring at her and smiling.

She noticed that her skirt was soaked.

* * *

_End._


End file.
